


Alone Together

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Little bits of dirty talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first half fluff second part porn, i'm so excited that i get to use the pwp tag for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Luke is finally able to take a day off and spend it with Deckard. The two of them get up to some fun
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Never really thought I'd be posting two smutty fanfics in a row! I still think I'm not that great at it, but you know what they say, practice makes perfect! And if anyone has noticed, this is the third fic that has used Fall Out Boy songs as a title
> 
> Ff anyone is following along to my other fics, I think it's becoming a little obvious about what kinds I think Deckard and Luke have. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke let out a groan as he felt someone shake his shoulder. Blinking open his eyes, he immediately shut them again, the bright sunlight sending a flash of pain through his head. 

“You awake, you big lug?” A voice asked. Even though an insult was added, the voice was not unkind, instead Luke could hear a smile.

“Don’t want to be,” Luke grumbled, rubbing his eyes and then finally opening them. He was laying on his front, close to the edge of the bed. Raising his head, he saw Deckard standing next to him, giving him a smile that seemed to soften his whole face. He was wearing a cream colored sweater that was much too big for him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but it seems like you’re too tired to drive Sam to school,” Deckard said, cocking an eyebrow. 

“God, I completely forgot it was a school day,” Luke groaned again, and let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Give me a minute and I’ll take her in a little bit.”

Suddenly, Luke felt a hand on his face, a thumb slowly rubbing his cheek. Luke couldn’t help the sigh of content that escaped him. 

“How about you just stay and sleep longer. I can take her,” Deckard suggested, his voice gentle as his caressed Luke’s face.

“You sure?” Luke asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Deckard. He didn’t want to impose on the other man.

“I think I can handle it, She-Hulk,” Deckard snorted.

“Well, if any of the soccer moms try to entice you into one of their minivans, just call me, okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They know I’m already with a soccer dad,” Deckard smirked.

“Hey, I’m a soccer coach, thank you very much,” Luke corrected. 

“Mmhm,” Deckard hummed. “Just rest, I’ll make sure Sammy gets there safe.”

“Thanks, Deck.” Luke kissed the palm of the hand that had been caressing his face. Deckard chuckled, the feeling of Luke’s lips on his hand widening his smile. He moved his hand from Luke’s face to cup the back of his hand. Leaning down, Deckard pressed their lips together. 

Their kiss started off sweet and languid, just the two of them enjoying the feeling of each other. But soon, the kiss began to get heated, their passion growing stronger every second. Luke swiped his tongue along the seam of Deckard’s lips, asking for permission, who parted his lips and tangled his tongue with Luke’s. He felt a spike of pleasure go through him when he heard Deckard let out a moan. Greedily swallowing down the noises Deckard made, Luke let out a gasp when he felt Deckard suddenly nip his lower lip. 

Breaking their kiss, Deckard pulled back, a smirk on his face as he saw the lustful look Luke was sending him.

“You shouldn’t have started something you can’t finish, princess,” Luke said, his voice lower than normal.

“I wouldn’t want to wear you out, sunshine,” Deckard teased.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about me, even exhausted, I could take you on any day.”

“Whatever you say, big guy.”

With one last smile, Deckard told Luke he would be back later. Laying his head back down, Luke watched Deckard leave the bedroom, and he could distantly hear Sam bouncing around, getting ready for school. 

Luke let out a sigh of exhaustion. He had just come back from a solo mission that had him staking out a terrorist group and keeping him awake for over thirty hours. And after the stake out, he had been forced to fight almost half of the group, exhausting him further. All Luke wanted to do was sleep. 

He couldn’t help but feel grateful towards Deckard for letting him sleep in and taking Sam to school. Ever since Deckard had agreed to spend longer and longer periods at the Hobbs’ house, it felt as if he had always been there. Helping with chores, making fantastic meals, and always being there for Luke and Sam, no matter what. Honestly, Luke couldn’t believe how well Deckard fit into his life, but now that the other man had, Luke never wanted him to leave.

Keeping his eyes closed, Luke laid in bed for a few more minutes, but sleep refused to come back. Giving up and accepting his fate of an inevitable afternoon nap, Luke threw the covers off and swung his legs off the bed to stand up. Not caring that he was only in his boxers, Luke trudged to the kitchen, finding a still fresh pot of coffee waiting for him. A warm feeling spread in his chest as he picked up his favorite mug, that had been conveniently sitting next to the coffee machine. Deckard didn’t like the drink, very evident by his own favorite tea mug sitting in the sink, but he always made it for Luke. 

Taking his cup of coffee over to the living room, Luke sat down and turned on the news. Enjoying his day off in what seemed like forever, Luke lounged on the couch and sipped his coffee. After twenty minutes, he heard the front door open and close, and footsteps coming towards the living room. Twisting around, Luke smiled as Deckard made his way towards him. 

“Have any trouble with the soccer moms?” He called out. 

“Not too much, but I think they have finally accepted I’m taken.” Deckard made his way around the couch, Luke never taking his eyes off of him. He finally stopped when he was standing in front of Luke, looking down at him.

“Glad to hear that. Can’t really blame them for hoping though. With you being so sexy and all,” Luke shrugged. Reaching forward, he grabbed Deckard’s hips, his hands seeming to fit perfectly. Deckard settled his hands on top of Luke’s, but not pushing him away.

“Oh? Sexy am I?” Deckard purred, the side of his mouth twitching up.

“Hell yeah,” Luke rasped back. “Here, let me show you just how sexy you are.”

Quick as lightning, Luke spun Deckard around, grabbed his hips again and yanked him off his feet so he was sitting in Luke’s lap. His back was pressed against Luke’s chest. 

“Luke!”

Deckard immediately started to wiggle and squirm, but Luke locked his arms around Deckard’s middle, trapping him. Nuzzling his nose right behind Deckard’s ear, Luke whispered:

“C’mon, Deckard, we’re not hurting anyone. Sam’s at school and I have the day off.” Gently placing kisses on Deckard’s jaw, Luke could feel the tension quickly leaving the smaller man’s body. Instead, he adjusted himself so he was sitting more comfortably on Luke’s lap, his ass pressed right against Luke’s crotch. 

“Fine, you arse,” Deckard mumbled and reached up to grab the back of Luke’s head and smashed their mouths together. The passion and want from earlier came crashing down on them, and soon enough, they were exchanging open mouthed kisses, Luke’s tongue mapping out Deckard’s mouth, almost as if he wanted to memorize every single part of him. Meanwhile, Luke unlocked his arms from around Deckard’s waist and easily slipped his hands under the smaller man’s huge sweater. 

Deckard broke off their kiss to gasp at the feeling of Luke’s warm hands caressing his sides and flat stomach. Luke slowly rubbed Deckard’s sides, enjoying the way Deckard squirmed at the attention, his ass rubbing against Luke’s growing erection. 

“Look at you, already so hot and bothered,” Luke rumbled against Deckard’s neck as he went back to kissing and tasting his skin.

Before Deckard could respond, Luke swiftly moved his hands further up the smooth chest and he grabbed both of Deckard’s pecs and squeezed them, making a loud moan to fall from Deckard’s lips.

“Luke, please,” he panted.

“Please, what?” Luke hummed. 

“I… Luke, just, please-Ah!” Deckard shouted when Luke pinched both of his nipples, making Deckard to arch his back and throw his head back so it was resting on Luke’s shoulder. Luke couldn’t help but thrust up and rub his aching cock against Deckard’s ass when he heard the small mewls of pleasure Deckard was making.

When Luke and Deckard had fallen into bed together, Luke had never expected the other man to make a lot of noise in bed. While they were out on the field, he was typically quiet, and even around others, he was very reserved and kept his responses short. So, when they had tumbled into bed, Luke was expecting quiet gasps, but instead, he had gotten a whimpering, moaning mess of a man as soon as their clothes hit the floor. Luke always preferred partners that were responsive to his touch, and to hear every single little moan and plea from Deckard, made him the perfect bed partner. 

Now, with Deckard already lost for words and squirming in his lap, Luke couldn’t feel happier. Rolling Deckard’s nubs between his fingers, Luke felt Deckard grab his arms, keeping Luke’s arms where they are and giving Deckard more and more pleasure. 

“You likin’ that, princess?” Luke brushed his lips against Deckard’s ear before nipping it. “I bet I could make you come like this. I won’t even need to touch you. You’re just so sensitive here, it’s amazing.”

“Please!” Deckard whimpered and ground his ass against Luke’s clothed cock. His squirming made the most blissful friction and had Luke seeing stars from the intense pleasure. “Need you!”

Luke could feel Deckard’s nails digging into the skin of his arms, but he ignored it, instead focusing on pulling and twisting one of Deckard’s nipples, while rubbing his thumb over the other, causing both pleasure and pain to soar through Deckard’s veins. 

“I’ve got you, Deck,” Luke soothed, feeling his cock twitching sharply at the whimper Deckard let out at his words. “You’re doing so good for me, princess. Let me hear those beautiful noises.”

By this point, Luke was constantly thrusting up against Deckard’s ass, loving the way it felt. He wished he was buried deep into Deckard, feeling his tight walls squeezing him, but Luke loved seeing Deckard like this. Fully clothed, and on the verge of coming just from Luke playing with his sensitive nubs. Knowing that he could make Deckard fall apart with ease in his hands, sent shivers down Luke’s back. The sheer sense of pride that he’s the only one who could turn Deckard into a mess was intoxicating.

“Luke, so close!” Deckard whined and pressed his face into Luke’s neck, the pleasure too much.

“Come for me, Deck,” Luke growled, his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt himself teetering on the edge. 

“Luke!” Deckard screamed out his release, his back arching sharply and shoving his chest further into Luke’s hands, who didn’t stop playing with Deckard’s nipples. 

“Deck!” Luke moaned out. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on him, leaving him breathless. His whole world narrowed down to just him, Deckard, and the pleasure as he felt his cock pump out come.

Slowly, Luke came down from his high, and his sense came back online. He could feel Deckard panting against his neck, the smaller man’s body completely limp on top of Luke. Swiping over Deckard’s nipples one more time, and drawing out a high pitch whine, Luke withdrew his hands and wrapped them around Deckard once again. Rubbing his cheek against the top of Deckard’s head, he asked gently:  
“You okay, Deck?”

Deckard simply let out a hum and a small nod. Luke let out a small chuckle. Deckard was always a cuddly and sleepy mess once they were done. 

“C’mon, princess. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Unwrapping his arms from Deckard’s waist, Luke reached down and got his arm under Deckard’s legs. Standing up, he held the smaller man bridal style, with Deckard’s head resting on his shoulder. Kissing the top of Deckard’s head, Luke made his way through the living room and towards their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, it really helps me stay motivated in writing. 
> 
> And if you want to leave me a request or just talk Shobbs/Shaw family, feel free to pop in at my tumblr: omnivorousshipper
> 
> Or, you can just leave a request here!


End file.
